censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Stargate Universe
'''Stargate Universe '''is an American Sci-Fi TV show that was made by Syfy, and it was released on October 2, 2009 and it ended on May 9, 2011. Due to the channel RTL wanting to air it with a 12 rating instead of a 16 rating a number of scenes were censored for the TV broadcast. Censorship German Censorship RTL Season One *Episode 8 #The scene that shows one of the aliens killing Chloe was shortened, as a result you no longer see the wound in Chloe's abdomen. #The scene that shows the alien drilling out of Chole's back and walking away was cut. #The scene that shows Eli practicing firing a gun was cut. #The scene that shows Eli and Sergeant Greer destroying on of the alien's nests was cut. #The scene that shows the second alien attack from Eli's (first person) view was cut. #The scene that shows Eli reloading the gun was cut. #The scene that shows Eli looking at Sergeant Greer shooting the aliens, and Doctor Rush running away was cut. #The scene that shows Sergeant Greer being killed by the aliens was cut. #The scene that shows a alien coming out of Sergeant Greer's chest was cut. #The scene that shows the aliens killing a solider and Colonel Young was cut. *Episode 17 #The scene where Young says "Lt. James, please report." was cut. #The scene where Lt. James says "Nothing sir ... Everything's alright. I ... um ... I just forgot the time." was cut. #The scene that shows Dunning scratching his bloody arm was cut. #The scene that shows Dale Volker having a claustrophobic attack was cut. #The scene that shows Sergeant Greer searching for Dr. Rush was cut. #The scene that shows Sergeant Greer threatening Wray with his gun was cut. #The scene that shows a close up on Wray's bloody chest was cut. #The scene where "But eventually it will be better to put an end to the matter. Once and for all." was cut. #The scene that shows a close up on Wray's bloody chest was cut. #The scene that shows Wray lifting up her bloody hand and pleading with Sergeant Greer to believe her was cut. *Episode 18 #The scene that shows Dr. Rush being tortured was cut. #The scene that shows a close up on Dr. Rush being tortured was cut. #The scene that shows the camera zooming out while Dr. Rush is being tortured was cut. #The scene that shows Olan being strangled was shortened. #The scene that shows a close up on Olan struggling to get out of the strangled hold. #The scene that shows a dead Oland falling to the ground was cut. *Episode 20 #The scene that shows Varro shooting a solider was cut. Season Two *Episode 1 #The scene that shows a flashback of Varro shooting a solider was cut. #The scene that shows Dannic von Ginn getting shoot mutiple times was shortened. As a result you only see him getting shot once. *Episode 2 #The scene that shows Colonel Young banging a Luzian Alliance prisoners head against the ground mutiple times was cut. #The scene that shows Colonel Young killing Riley was shortened. Where to find it uncensored Every other country has it compeltly uncensored, the uncensored version can also be found of video streaming sites and on DVD's. Category:TV Category:Germany censorship Category:RTL Category:Needs image